The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device. For example, the invention can be preferably applied to a semiconductor device having a plating film on a pad region.
A semiconductor device including a semiconductor element such as MOSFET and an interconnection is formed by stacking an insulating film such as a silicon oxide film or a silicon nitride film, a semiconductor film, and a conductive film on a semiconductor substrate. Such a semiconductor element is electrically coupled to a pad region via the interconnection. The pad region is coupled to an external terminal via wire bonding, clip bonding, or the like.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-338516 discloses a semiconductor device in which an under-bump metal film is provided on an aluminum electrode. The under-bump metal film has a first plating film and a second plating film provided on the first plating film. The first and second plating films are provided in an opening of an organic insulating film such that the first plating film has a thickness larger than the organic insulating film, and the periphery of the first plating film overlaps on the organic insulating film.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-204886 discloses a technique of coupling an electrode pad to a lead frame by a copper clip via a solder material.